Come back
by Gleeis4ever
Summary: the day after the unofficial brittana break up...Brittany gets a call from Santana. This is just a one off-to ease the pain.


_**The next day...  
**__**I have to admit Santana unofficially breaking up with me was the worse feeling I have ever experienced, I can't even begin to explain it.  
As soon as parted it was like my heart was rip in to two pieces one was me and one was Santana and the Santana bit was torn off the me part and I swore the me part died. I was also really confused because she did everything to get me and then suddenly we're unofficially breaking up...the unofficial bit also really confuses me but it also gives me a tiny bit of hope that when I graduate we can get back together and life happily ever after, me Santana and Lord tubbington.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
"**__Hey Britt umm I'm sorry for calling but I just really want to meet somewhere and talk about yesterday, I understand if your hurting to much at the moment but anytime you feel you can see me I really want to talk...Ok well talk soon hopefully and this is Santana by the way although you probably already knew that but umm ok right c ya and never forget that I'll always love YOU the most__**" I ended the voice mail call and sat down because I was so in shock part of me was angry that she would call me so soon and not to mention the I'll always love you the most bit but part of me was really happy that she said that and even called I was also hopeful at the fact she wanted to talk. I sat for about 5 minutes trying to think of what I should do.  
"Hello" Santana answered  
"Hey Santana" I replied  
"Britt is that you?"  
"Yep...I ah got your message"**_

"_**Oh...ok"  
"Yeah, when and where?"**_

"_**Britt thank you so much for agree to this, how about the choir room 5pm tonight?"  
"See you then"**_

"_**See you then" Santana said before hanging up.**_

_**Xxxxxxxxx  
I looked at my clock and saw it was 4.50pm so I headed to the choir room. Gosh Santana really loves that choir room well like she said it was were we fell in the love and everyday she would count the times I smiled at her and die on the days I didn't, I almost starting crying just thinking about that it was one of the sweetest most beautiful things she has ever said to me. **_

_**I got to the choir room and saw Santana sitting in the front room middle chair**_

"_**Hey" she said with a shy smile  
"Hey" I replied  
she got up from her seat and walked towards me.  
"I missed you" she said while beginning to hug me  
"Santana!" I shouted  
"WHAT?" she said surprised like something bad was about to happen  
"You can't just do that"**_

"_**Do what?" she replied more calmly after realising why I had shouted her name**_

"_**Break up with me and then meet me the next day and tell me you missed me and in the message tell me that you'll always love me the most, it's not fair to my heart"**_

"_**Britt I didn't break up with you, remember I said it was unofficial. I only did it because I wanted you to have freedom and I felt super bad for feeling something for that girl and I said I'll always love you the most because I do love you, I love you more then anything in the world. I want to show you something quickly"**_

_**I didn't quite know what to say so I just said "Ok what"**_

_**She showed me her wrist and it said 'proudly so' **_

"_**What does that mean?"**_

"_**Don't you remember Britt when I first told you how much I love you, you said that if you were to ever break up with Artie and you were lucky enough that I was single you would be mine 'proudly so' I wrote that on my wrist because it reminded me of that day because it was the first day I had even a small chance of you loving me"**_

_**I couldn't help but cry. I quickly eloped her in to a huge hug, we hugged for about a minute or so and then I said**_

"_**So why did you want to meet me here?"**_

"_**I wanted to tell you something Britt and like I have said before I can express myself best threw song"  
She started to sing...**_

_Everyday, I try to__play__, another game__  
__But my heart can't take it.__  
__I try to find, another girl__  
__But all the while, I can't face it.__  
__Why do I miss you so much?__  
__I wanna stop this hurt inside__  
__Oh baby please, give us one more try___

_(Baby Come Back)___

_Baby Come back to me__  
__In my heart I still believe__  
__We were meant to be…__  
__Together so whatever it takes __  
__Baby come back to me__  
__I should have never set you free__  
__My baby__  
__Come back __  
__I wanna call, but then I stall,__  
__Cause after all, I just couldn't take it__  
__Cause if your play was to push me away__  
__You know that day, my heart you'd break it __  
__I know we made a mistake, _

_come back to me__  
__Let's try, Let's try, Let's try, Let's try it again___

_Baby Come back to me __  
__In my heart I still believe__  
__We were meant to be…__  
__Together so whatever it takes __  
__Baby come back to me__  
__I should have never set you free__  
__My baby__  
__Come back ___

_Like all this love between us isn't there__  
__I know that you're upset__  
__I know I did you wrong__  
__I know that you want me to pay for all the pain I've caused__  
__But in the end it all comes down to just one thing,__  
__It's you and me__  
__So I sing___

_Baby Come Back!___

_Baby Come back to me__  
__In my heart I still believe__  
__We were meant to be…__  
__Together so whatever it takes Baby come _

_back to me __  
__I should have never set you_free_  
__My baby__  
__Come back_

"_**Wow San that was amazing"**_

"_**Thanks Britt, so um what did you think about the lyrics?"**_

"_**I liked them"**_

"_**Britt stop teasing!"**_

"_**Well I dunno"**_

"_**Britt I 'm super sorry for ever even suggesting a unofficial break up I don't know what I was thinking. I love you so much and I will do whatever it takes to make this one year of us being apart happy and make us work because you were right I did leave you behind and I-"**_

_**I leaned forward and kissed her before she could finish it started of as a small peck on the lips to what was the most passionate and romantic kiss ever**_

"_**You know I should really start serenading you because you seem to always be the one serenading me" I said cheekily**_

"_**So is that a yes?"  
"We never broke up in the first place remember?"  
"This is true"**_

"_**But yes that's most defiantly yes. I'll always be yours. Proudly so"**_


End file.
